Imperial Law of the Alternian Empire
The Imperial Law governs policy and legal structure within the Alternian Empire alongside the charter. Currently it contains the Justice Act (Passed 7/27/2013) and the Legislacerator Act (passed 10/28/2013). All the Acts within the Imperial Law can be found below. Article 1: Justice All members of the Alternian Empire are bound by Imperial Law, and are expected to follow it. However, they also have a right to justice and to a trial. They also have the right to compensation for crimes against them. It is expected that all members of the Alternian Empire, including the Noble Circle of Horrorterrors, the Tetrarchal Agentocracy and Her Imperious Condescension, will strive for law and justice. §1. Crime Oculum pro oculo caeci facere mundum :1. All laws within the Imperial Law and the Charter are legal and binding, and all those who break these laws are considered criminals. ::a. This is includes, but is not limited to, the Assembly, the Noble Circle, the Tetrarchy and the Empress. :::i. Members of government that misuse their power are considered corrupt and must stand trial, as outlined in A1§2. :2. All members have a right to a trial, as outlined in A1§2. ::a. All ‘nations’ that have their alliance affiliation set to ‘Alternian Empire’ yet have not applied for membership (henceforth ‘ghosts’) are not members of the Alternian Empire and thus do not have the right to a trial. ::b. Members that accept a trial waive their right to exile. :3. Members that waive their right to trial must accept exile from the Alternian Empire. ::a. All members that leave the Alternian Empire after breaking either Imperial Law or the Charter (without expressing their will to accept exile) do not have the right to a trial and are considered ‘rogues’. ::b. Members that commit crimes that invoke capital and extreme punishment can not accept exile and must stand trial. :::i. Members that leave the Alternian Empire after committing these crimes are considered guilty, and will be punished accordingly. :4. Any and all accusations or crimes can be dismissed at the discretion of the Empress with the exception of an accusation of misuse of powers as outlined in A1§1.1a.i §2. Trial Ius Cæcum Est :1. All members must follow the guidelines of a trial. ::a. All members must remain within the Alternian Empire for the duration of their trial. :::i. Members that leave the Alternian Empire mid-trial are considered guilty, and will be punished accordingly. ::b. All members of the Alternian Empire must speak the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth when giving evidence in a trial; Veritas Vos Liberabit. :::i. Members that supply evidence that is found to be edited or false shall also be judged within the same trial. :2. During the trial His Honourable Tyranny (The Empress, a member of The Tetrarchy or a chosen member of the Alternian Empire) will review the evidence given and give a judgement on whether the accused member is guilty. ::a. His Honourable Tyranny must give the evidence of all parties equal consideration, and must put aside any prejudice they have for any member; Ius Cæcum Est. ::b. If the trial is for a member of government over crimes of corruption, then the Heiress or a chosen member of the Assembly will judge. ::c. The judgement of a trial may only be vetoed either by the Empress, a 3/4 supermajority of the Tetrarchy, or 2/3 supermajority of the Assembly. :::i. If the trial is for a member of government over crimes of corruption, then it can only be vetoed by a 2/3 supermajority of the Assembly. :3. If the accused is found to be innocent of the crimes, then they are cleared of all charges and will rejoin normal Alternian society. ::a. All evidence that does not support this verdict shall be reviewed as per A1§2.1b.i :4. If the accused is found to be guilty of the crimes, then they will be punished as per A1§3 ::a. All evidence that does not support this verdict shall be reviewed as per A1§2.1b.i §3. Punishment Nihil est in aliis malis :1. All criminals that are found guilty in their trial must accept punishment for their crimes. :2. The punishment given must match the crime. ::a. Criminals can only be given a harsher punishment if they are not remorseful of their actions and/or they are a repeat offender. :3. After His Honourable Tyranny gives the verdict, they will discuss with the Empress, the Tetrarchy and the Noble Circle of Horrorterrors on how to punish the criminal, with His Honourable Tyranny having the final decision. ::a. If the punishment is for a member of government over crimes of corruption, then His Honourable Tyranny will discuss with the Assembly. ::b. The choice of punishment may only be vetoed either by the Empress, a 3/4 supermajority of the Tetrarchy, or 2/3 supermajority of the Assembly. :::i. If the trial is for a member of government over crimes of corruption, then it can only be vetoed by a 2/3 supermajority of the Assembly. :4. The punishments can be any of the following, depending on the severity of the crime; ::a. Military punishments require approval from the Agent of War, and/or the Empress (In the case of iii. & iv. it must be the Empress with the support of 3/4 of the Tetrarchy) and can be any of the following; :::i. Rounds of War :::ii. Destruction of Military Forces via Voluntary and/or Military action, including; ::::a. Nuclear Weapons ::::b. Cruise Missiles ::::c. Navy ::::d. Air Force ::::e. Spies ::::f. Ground Forces (Soldiers and Tanks) :::iii. Aggressed until Zero Infrastructure (ZI) :::iv. Marked as an enemy of the Alternian Empire for life, and sentenced to unending rounds of war. ::b. Economic punishments include; :::i. Reparations to the damaged party in the form of either money and/or technology. ::c. Other punishments include; :::i. Exile from the Alternian Empire :::ii. A warning placed on the criminal :::iii. Restrictions placed on the criminal :::iv. Engagement in the Role Playing section of the forums :::v. Any other ludicrous acts, with the approval of the Empress Article 2: Legislacerators The Legislacerators are the hands and eyes of the Tetrarchy and the Empress, it is their job to help internal alliance affairs run smoothly. This includes gathering data and managing trade circles. However, with these duties comes power, and thus the Legislative Council shall function as a lower government to the Tetrarchy, and shall assist them in day to day affairs. §1. Duties Non est servire ampliorem honorem imperium :1. The duties of a Legislacerator are outlined in the charter, but will be expanded upon here. :2. The primary duty of a Legislacerator is to assist the Agent of Auspisticizing and Agent of Prosperity with the administration and organisation of Alliance members. This involves the following: ::a. Communicating with their assigned members; this can be via any means possible and can range from military orders to general conversation. This also includes talking to their assigned members about what they want, in terms of goals in the Alternian Empire and Law. ::b. Gathering and tracking Information; this can be on any aspect of the member, not just their nation, and this information is to be communicated to the Agent of Auspisticizing and Agent of Prosperity, or The Tetrarchy as a whole, via reports and the spreadsheet. ::c. Creation of activity and co-operation; this can be via communication on how to effectively run a nation, the organisation of technology deals (Both internal and external, via the Agent of Prosperity or with their approval), or by promoting discussion about alliance affairs within their trade circles on topics of both internal and external affairs. :3. Each Legislacerator is assigned 12 members if possible, this being 2 trade circles. ::a. Each Legislacerator will be assigned the trade circle they are in, if it is available. ::b. The more experienced and effective Legislacerators will be assigned to newer trade circles. ::c. If the number of Legislacerators is insufficient to cover all the trade circles, some may be assigned to 3 or more circles. :4. Each Legislacerator is to report at least fortnightly on their group’s progress as a whole. ::a. Reports can be made to either, The Empress, The Tetrarchy as a whole, the Agent of Auspisticizing, or the Agent of Prosperity. ::b. These reports can include the thoughts and ideas of their assigned members, their current technology dealing status, or they can be as simple as “Business as usual, all are active.” §2. The Legislative Council Mixtum cum bonitate pares democratia commerciorum :1. A Legislative Council, composed of the Legislacerators, shall be used to help regulate and facilitate internal trade within the Alternian Empire. The Council shall have the following powers: ::a. The ability to shift member nations between different trade circles, pending consent from the Legislacerators involved, and/or the Agent of Prosperity. ::b. The ability to create and destroy trade circles, pending consent from the Agent of Auspicticizing or the Agent of Prosperity, and the Legislacerators involved. ::c. The ability to draft Imperial Law as per their assigned members wants and needs, to be submitted to The Tetrarchy for approval. ::d. The ability to organize large-scale tech deal agreements, which the Agent of Prosperity must approve. Category:Alternian Empire